kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Edith
is the magistrate and scientist of the Gamma. He was responsible for the development of the Gammaizers, Eyecon Driver G and the Deep Specter Eyecon. While seemingly loyal to Adel after Adonis's death, he has his own hidden agenda which involved bringing Takeru Tenkuji back to life and offering him guidance, as well as teaching him about the Ghost Eyecons. To do so, he had to covertly hide his allegiance with the Gamma from Takeru, under the identity of a , Character History Early life As close friend of the Emperor Adonis since their youth, Edith has evidently lived since the early 19th century at least. As recounted by Edith, Adonis was chosen by the Great Eye, the omniscient and omnipotent entity which served as the root of all power in the Gamma World, connecting with its power to protect their world. After losing, among many others, his wife and eldest son to disease, Adonis fell to despair and began to wish for a world where those tragedies would never occur again. To fulfill the dream of his friend, Edith proposed a system which he manifested using the Great Eye. Via the seperation of consciousness into Eyecons, and the permanent preservation of the body in life-support capsules, Edith achieved a form of immortality for his people which was hoped to lead to the creation of a "perfect world". To prevent unnecessary contact with the Great Eye, Edith created a set of fifteen artificial intelligences known as the Gammaizers to protect it. However, at that point everything started to go wrong as the world would prove to be far from perfect, with flaws in the life support system appearing as people began to perish in their capsules while Edith was unable to do anything to prevent it, having been stopped by the Gammaizers he created. In order to obtain enough vital energy to maintain the life support system, an invasion of the human world was suggested by Prince Adel and the scientist Igor, while Edith could only watch. Encounter with Ryu Tenkuji At some point in time, Edith arrived in the human world in the basement of the Daitenku Temple. He encountered and battled with Ryu Tenkuji, to which he lost. After finally realizing his mistakes, Edith accepted Ryu's offer to work together with him. Together, they along with Chikara Saionji and Kenjiro Igarashi, formed the Ghost Hunters team. As Ryu was able to summon the ghost of Musashi from Musashi's tsuba, Musashi was chosen to be one of 15 heroic spirits to be sealed in Eyecons in order to counter the Gammaizers. However, Saionji had betrayed them when he secretly used Kanon and Makoto Fukami as test subjects to activate a Gamma Hole in the Monolith, pulling the two siblings into the Gamma World. It was then that Edith granted Makoto a Ghost Driver as well as the Specter Ghost Eyecon, allowing Makoto to return to the human world. Foreshadowing Edith, as Sennin, was present in a dream of Takeru's in which he observed Kamen Rider Ghost on stage. Turning off the lights momentarily with a snap of his fingers, startling the crowd before the ghost is revealed to be Takeru. Holding a book of historical figures as Takeru fights the Gamma Commandos as Kamen Rider Ghost, Sennin points through a succession consisting of Miyamoto Musashi, Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton, whose forms Ghost assumes to help fight the Gamma. Resurrecting Takeru Tenkuji Sennin first appeared to Takeru in limbo following the youth's death at the hands of the Katana Gamma. Creating the Ore Eyecon from the blank Eyecon which Takeru's father left to him, Sennin explained that he was to fight the Gamma as Kamen Rider Ghost while collecting the souls of the 15 great heroes, a task which, when completed, would allow Takeru to complete his resurrection. Before Takeru awoke in the real world, Sennin introduced him to his familiar, Yurusen, who he said will guide him. Sennin later projected himself to Takeru after he unlocked the first soul, the spirit that was sealed in the tsuba Ryu gave to Takeru, Miyamoto Musashi himself. Sennin revealed that, as Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru could fight with the unique abilities and strength of the heroes as he synchronized with their souls. Following the battle, Sennin appeared at the Daitenku Temple where, having neglected to tell him earlier, he warned Takeru that he must gather all 15 souls within 99 days or his death will be final. Along the way, Sennin would continue to guide Takeru in his quest to collect the Ghost Eyecons, while at the same time making his home in the basement of the Daitenku Temple, which contained the Monolith. Assembling the Ghost Eyecons Edison Soon after, Sennin, who had made his home in the temple by the Monolith, was found by Takeru reading the book, Stories of the World's Greatest People. Answering Takeru's question of how the heroic ghosts arise, Sennin explained that three steps are required: an object connected to the spirit, someone with strong feelings about the spirit, and the eye symbol. When Takeru recalled his father studying the Monolith in the temple, Sennin claimed not to now if it is related to the Eyecons or the Gamma. After being introduced to Onari while remaining invisible to him, Sennin led Takeru to realizing his second ghost target, Thomas Edison, before taking his leave. Returning home after unlocking Edison, Takeru found that Sennin had left behind the Condor Denwor phone which was ringing, only for Sennin to tell him that he was busy and to not call him unless it was important before hanging up when he answered. Robin With 89 days to deadline, Sennin avoided Takeru's question of what the Gamma's agenda was and told him that he should focus on gathering the heroic souls instead. He proceeded to give Takeru a hint leading him to Robin Hood before promptly vanishing again. Later on, while Akari worked to make Takeru visible, Sennin decided to help her, leaving an ingredient for her to complete the Shiranui formula she has been working on, thus rendering him visible much to Akari's shock that the old man Takeru told her about was real. As Sennin pointed out to Akari, however, the Shiranui's effects would be only temporary. Par for the course, Sennin took his leave as quickly as he appeared. Specter Emerges 88 days to deadline, Sennin briefly returned to warn Takeru not to get too overconfident on his search while dropping a hint that Oda Nobunaga is next. Takeru later confronted Sennin over the appearance of a second Kamen Rider who took Nobunaga from him. Sennin conceded that he neglected to inform Takeru that he was not the only Kamen Rider and had Eyecons he didn't know of, but told Takeru that he had to look for them to use them. When Takeru brought up the Gamma's power of possession, asking why they simply didn't summon Nobunaga by possessing Nobuyoshi Hashiba, Sennin explained that the heroic ghosts could only be born from a sincere sentiment, thus it wouldn't work with the differing personality created by a Gamma possession. Much to Takeru's frustration, Sennin disappeared again. Later, watching Akari at work, Sennin briefly feared that Akari could see him when she addressed him, asking about the new Kamen Rider, but quickly realized that she is only assuming he was there before running off again. Beethoven Revealing that Beethoven is up next, Sennin trashed Takeru's Eyecon Collecting Schedule, telling him that it would not help him. When Akari arrived, Sennin observed that Takeru was disappearing before mortal eyes and that not even the Shiranui would be able to uncover him for long, explaining to Akari that it was the doubt and fear in his mind keeping Takeru from being visible. Voicing that at this rate Takeru may be visible to no-one, Sennin noted that the task was taking its toll on him. Later, after Takeru conquered his agitation and unlocked Beethoven, Sennin appeared before the Monolith, voicing to himself that he should prepare for the next stage. Benkei When Takeru learnt that the new Rider Specter was his childhood friend Makoto Fukami, Sennin was asked by him if it had to do with his father and what exactly happened 10 years ago, only to lead Takeru to find Benkei before disappearing again. The following night, Sennin continued to keep an eye on the Monolith. Jun Honganji Sennin was responsible for the resurrection of Jun Honganji following his death in action as "Kamen Rider Jun" during the fight against the Da Vinci Gamma. Appearing before Jun in a limbo between life and the afterlife, Sennin, after suggesting that Jun would do well not to put all his faith in his fortune readings, announced that he could not let him pass over as it would be a waste for him to leave the living just yet while assuring that all the people who Jun had wanted to meet were waiting in the afterlife before proceeding to return him to life. The 15 Eyecons Keeping a distance while remaining invisible, Sennin witnessed Chikara Saionji, who had taken all 15 Ghost Eyecons, attempt to call on the power of the entity beyond only to be destroyed by the Monolith. Sennin voiced to himself that he was careless having not realized that Saionji already had five Eyecons, but noted that Saionji's efforts were for nought without a Ghost Driver belt. Nevertheless, the Great Eye rose to receive a wish which was claimed by Takeru, who chose to restore Makoto's sister Kanon to life, while Sennin chided Takeru from afar. Following this, Sennin observed a disturbance in the Great Eye, deducing that "they" have noticed as the gathered 15 Ghost Eyecons were scattered for Takeru to collect again. Takeru's Second Chance Boost Alongside Yurusen, Sennin would ultimately witness Takeru pass on having failed to gather the Eyecons again during the remaining 22 days only to be renewed with a second limit of 99 days when Ryu Tenkuji provided his own soul to Boost his sons life. Sennin rebuked Ryu in spirit for this action. Later on, Sennin, standing by the Monolith, voiced to himself his disbelief that Ryu would do such a foolish thing when he was met by Takeru, who asked him if he knew his father. Sennin did not answer this question, but told Takeru that Ryu had forsaken himself to save Takeru and that the only hope of saving them both was to gather all of the Eyecons again in 99 days, nor did he heed Takeru's request to elaborate. Sennin would continue to guide Takeru and crew in finding the remaining Eyecons. Planet Gamma incident Sennin witnessed Akari and Narita lose consciousness as a result of the Planet Gamma's mass theft of human souls. Turning to the Monolith, he voiced that the Gamma were taking things more seriously now. Specter's Ordeal Sennin appeared with Yurusen when Takeru wondered about the Gamma World which Makoto and Kanon were trapped in, both telling him that it was simply "hell" while refusing to elaborate. Unmasked by the Kumo Lantern held by Onari, Sennin was witnessed by Onari who noted this to be the first time they had truly met only for introductions to be interrupted as Takeru insisted that Sennin give him answers without running away. Sennin merely called himself an "escape artist", evoking Harry Houdini. Noting Houdini as her inspiration in finding the truth behind bizarre phenomena, Akari pointed to Sennin as a target before he disappeared with Yurusen again. Sennin addressed Ryu in spirit again after Takeru helped Makoto overcome his current ordeal as well as connecting with Musashi, noting that his son had taken another step forward. Assuring Ryu that his dream was becoming a reality, Sennin was spooked by Yurusen who asked him if Makoto would be alright as he returned to the Gamma World, reminding him that it was "hell". Himiko When Takeru entered the Monolith's room as he catched the walkabout Newton Eyecon, Sennin told him that he saw the legendary nation of Yamatai and that the woman who could hear the word of the gods and went on to reign as queen had returned, handing Stories of the World's Greatest People to Takeru who quickly realized that he is referring to Himiko. Sennin quickly took his leave again when Kanon arrived. Fall of Adonis Meeting with the Royal Family Within the Gamma World, Edith would meet with Adonis and his children: Alia, Adel, and Alain, having requested an audience with the Gamma royal family. The Eyecon Driver G Edith would later be involved in the creation of the Eyecon Driver G, having attempted to assemble the 15 Ghost Eyecons in secret. However, the Driver was left incomplete. Finding "Sennin" back home examining the dormant Eyecon Driver G with Yurusen, an increasingly impatient Takeru deduced that he knew something about the large Eyecon, though Sennin insisted that he knew nothing. Takeru brought up the sight of bodies in the Gamma World locked inside capsules and the question of what the Gamma wanted with the people they were kidnapping, only for Sennin to rhetorically ask why he was so fixated as he reminded him that his task was to connect with the souls of the 15 heroes. As Takeru left to gather the Eyecons to make a new wish, Sennin noted that fear had taken ahold of the boy. Witnessing the Eyecons returning to the Monolith room by themselves having left Takeru, Sennin noted that the situation had became more dire as he chided Takeru's foolishness. Later, after Takeru regained his resolve and the support of all 15 ghosts, Sennin witnessed the activation of the Eyecon Driver G and his transformation into Grateful Damashii which easily overcame the Gamma Ultima Fire, enthusiastically making note of Takeru's turnaround and victory. Later, Edith's service was enlisted by Adel, who asked him about the prayer chamber, with Edith explaining that it is the epicenter of the power that holds their world together, where only the Emperor is allowed to set foot within. Noting that the Emperor's prayers have not been answered in some time, Edith suggested that Adel ask his father to explain himself. Reminded by Adel that Adonis is "dead", Edith excused himself. The Red Sky Observing Akari struggle to formulate a method to neutralize the Hikoki Gamma's red sky, "Sennin" considered helping her again only to see find her way on her own. Deep Specter Edith later created the Deep Specter Eyecon. He originally intended for it to be used by Takeru, however Makoto, who had just regained his original body, took it instead, with a warning from Edith about the Eyecon's powers. Later, assessing the Gammaizer Fire with Adel, Edith noted that new Emperor had been chosen by the source of power. With their once perfect world beginning to fall apart after hundreds of years, Edith wondered what kind of world Adel would wish for. Takeru's Epiphany Discovering his emerging ability to receive people's memories, Takeru attempted to find Sennin for answers with Onari using the Kumo Lantern in the Monolith room only for Yurusen to tell him that he was not here right now. It was through the memories of Kenjiro Igarashi that Takeru witnessed Sennin's gathering of the Ghost Hunters ten years ago, giving Takeru an insight into his relationship with his father and the origin of the battle he fights today. Infinity The Miracle Boy After Takeru faded away as a result of the Ore Eyecon's destruction at the hands of the Gammaizers, Sennin explained to Yurusen that Takeru's friends were continuing their work against the Gamma to avoid confronting the painful reality that he was gone forever. Sennin and Yurusen watched over their attempt to neutralize the Gammaizer which ultimately failed. However, they were astonished to witness the return of Takeru brought about by his friends' resolve and feelings reaching out to him in the infinite expanse, granting him new power in the form of a never before seen Ghost Eyecon which allowed Ghost to permanently destroy the Gammaizer Fire. Sennin observeed Ghost's new form as a great miracle. Humanity's Infinite Potential Sennin was soon approached by the "miracle boy" Takeru seeking answers in light of what happened. It was here that Sennin was met by Makoto Fukami and Alain for the first time, who recognized him as Gamma magistrate Edith only for Sennin to feign ignorance. Answering Takeru's question, Sennin claimed to have no idea of what happened to him while Yurusen deduced that Takeru was still a ghost and thus still bound by the 99 day limit. At this point, Sennin revealed to Takeru that the original plan 10 years ago was for Takeru's still living soul to be infused with the blank Eyecon provided by Ryu, granting him a duplicate body to fight the Gamma only for Takeru's death to complicate matters. Recounting Ryu's fusion with Takeru's soul which saved him at the end of his first 99 days, an act he never imagined possible, Sennin informed Takeru that their conjoined souls could now only be saved with the power of the Great Eye which he described as the root of all power that ruled over all creation, words that Makoto recognized from Edith. When Alain brought up their failed attempt to grant a wish using all 15 Eyecons, Sennin revealed that it was due to the interference of the beings that protect the Great Eye, the Gammaizers. As Sennin recalled, he and Ryu had prepared the 15 Eyecons to counter the Gammaizers, but they had continued to grow stronger. Sennin warned that unless the Gammaizers were neutralized, the Great Eye would not be available to be communed with and thus Takeru would be unable to come back to life. As Takeru affirmed his faith in the heroes' infinite potential that will help him defeat the Gamma and come back to life, Sennin, making note of the "miracle Eyecon born from the miracle boy", voiced to Ryu that Takeru may well represent the potential of all humanity and everything the future holds. Mugen "Sennin" would discuss the miraculous Eyecon with Takeru and Akari who, noting its evolution with the power of human emotions, voiced her belief that it was growing along with Takeru. Stating the Eyecon as holding the infinite power of humanity, Sennin termed it the Mugen Eyecon, noting that, with the heroic Eyecons inability to keep up with the Gammaizers as they evolved, it may be their only hope. Takeru, however, was not willing to lose faith in the heroic Eyecons just yet. Back in the Gamma World, Edith voiced to himself that he needed to do something before he was confronted by Alia who, wondering what was happening to Adel, asked Edith what he was trying to do. Edith replied simply that he wanted to create a utopia. Returning to the Daitenku Temple, "Sennin" found that Takeru had restored the confidence of the heroic Eyecons, noting that it was as expected of him. Witnessing from afar Alia's engagement against Gammaizers Planet and Climate as Dark Necrom P in her attempt to stop Adel, Edith considered intervening as Gamma Ultima Ebony only to relent as he found himself too late to act, the Gammaizers having defeated Alia with her Eyecon body destroyed. Back at the Daitenku Temple, "Sennin" was asked by Takeru what to do in regards to Adel's ambition to control the Great Eye only for Sennin to perform an eccentric act as a master of cosplay before the team left to meet a matter outside. When Makoto was reminded of his late father, Daigo Fukami, Sennin lamented his loss to himself. Banishment Edith advised Adel against trying to access the root of all power, explaining that, with the Gammaizers' continuing evolution to the point of showing interest in human emotion, there was a risk they may become self-aware and thus beyond Adel's control. Insisting that he could hold control as the chosen one, Adel saw Edith as having become imperfect as well and forced him back. Seeing that Adel could not be reasoned with, Edith took action to stop him. Transforming into Gamma Ultima Ebony, Edith forced his way past Gammaizer Climate and grabbed hold of Adel, forcibly taking him through to the human world. Resisted by Adel who assumed the form of Perfect Gammaizer, Edith warned him that he was risking the lives of the Gamma World's entire population only for Adel to state that it was of no concern. Edith reminded Adel that Adonis had regreted what he did to their world but Adel disregarded his father as imperfect. With Adel refusing to listen to him further, Edith was quickly defeated and forced out of his transformation. At this point, he was found by the three Kamen Riders, with Takeru Tenkuji recognizing him as Sennin while Makoto Fukami and Alain corrected him and identified him as Edith. Interrupted by the Kamen Riders and seeing Edith as no longer being of concern, Adel returned to the Gamma World. Edith was brought back to the Daitenku Temple where he was introduced by Alain as the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute members noted his resemblence to Sennin. Assuring Alain that Alia was alive albeit under the captivity of Adel who had not yet accessed the Great Eye. Explaining the Great Eye to Akari, Edith disclosed his story up to now, revealing that he was responsible for creating the Gammaizers before it all got out of unhand, now unable to stop them or Adel. Feeling deeply regretful and with no options left, Edith was saw by Akari to be too detached having only been looking at his problem scientifically, deducing that he only created the "perfect world" for his sake. Stating that science is supposed to bring happiness, Akari asked him what he wanted to do. Edith would subsequently accompany the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute to witness the three Riders' confrontation against Adel and the Gammaizers who had come seeking Takeru. True Identity Revealed Edith's Gamma body was destroyed in an attempt to defend Takeru and Alain from Perfect Gammaizer's attack, but not before managing to deliver them back to the Daitenku Temple in time. Later he emerges from the Monolith in a new Gamma body, explaining that his real body is hidden in a safe location. However, due to him forgetting to change from his Sennin attire, his gig is up and he has no choice to reveal that he was both Edith and Sennin this entire time. When confronted about how to save Takeru, Edith reveals that he could've saved Takeru during the original 99 day limit and that he in fact does not know what has happened to Takeru now or if he can still be saved or not. This incites anger from Takeru's friends for tricking Takeru, leaving Edith in remorse. However, Takeru, knowing that Edith's intentions were not of malice due to witnessing the memory of Edith working together with the Ghost Hunters, continues to maintain his trust in Edith. Together, Takeru and friends regain their friendship with Edith. Powers and Abilities ;Ganma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Edith possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. ;Invisibility/Intangibility :Edith is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. He can also be rendered visible by the Kumo Lantern or the Shiranui developed by Akari. ;Resurrection :Edith possesses the ability to resurrect slain individuals, as demonstrated with Jun Honganji. In the case of Takeru Tenkuji, however, Edith imposed a 99 day limit on his renewed life so he would collect the Ghost Eyecons. ;Sixth sense :Edith appears to possess an unelaborated sixth sense which allows him to be aware of developments occuring in both the Gamma World and the human world while he stands by the Monolith at the Daitenku Temple, as evidenced by his separate realizations that the Gammaizers and Argos were making their respective moves. Forms . This Eyecon is colored gold at the back. This Eyecon form was destroyed by suffering damage from Perfect Gammaizer's attack. However, a second one was spawned not long after. - Gamma Ultima Ebony= *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg ::Powers and Abilities Appearances: Ghost Episodes 41, 42 - Dark Ghost= is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark= Dark Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Accessed through the use of the Dark Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore & Toucon Boost Damashiis. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a black flame. Appearances: Ghost Episode TBA }} Equipment *Gamma Ultima Eyecon - This white and black Gamma Eyecon allows Edith to transform into the Gamma Ultima Ebony. Behind the scenes Portrayal Edith is portrayed by . Notes *"Ebony" comes from the name of the wood , which is black in color as oppose to normal Gamma Ultima's white-color scheme. *Edith's naming is ironic as "Edith" is usually a female given name. *TV Asahi's official site mistakenly labels Edith's Gamma Eyecon form as the transformation Eyecon for Gamma Ultima Ebony, as in the show itself Edith uses the standard Gamma Ultima transformation Eyecon to transform into his Gamma Ultima Ebony form, much like the other white-colored Gamma Ultimas. Appearances **Episode 1: Eyes Open! It's Me! **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 13: Exciting! A Free Man! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! ** Kamen Rider 1 **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 2: Strongest! Another Ghost! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! }} Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Mystery Figure Category:Rider Creator Category:Ghost Riders